Carta a Sakura
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: Porque en todo matrimonio hay malos entendidos y peleas, sea por una tontería o por algo importante. Sakura y Sasuke no son la excepción, pero hasta alguien tan tosco como él sabe cómo pedir perdón. OS SasuSaku por el día de San Valentín.


**Título: **_**Carta a Sakura**_

**Personajes: **_**Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno.**_

**Clasificación: **_**Mayores de 13 años.**_

**Género: **_**Drama/Romance.**_

**Advertencias: **_**Lenguaje soez. **_

**Resumen: **

**.**

**.**

"_Porque en todo matrimonio hay malos entendidos y peleas, sea por una tontería o por algo importante. Sakura y Sasuke no son la excepción, pero hasta alguien tan tosco como él sabe cómo pedir perdón. "_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sí fueran míos, yo haría el SasuSaku canon. Un momento… ¡Ya son canon! *Rueda en el suelo***

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~*oO:: Carta a Sakura::Oo*~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**E**s la primera vez que hago algo como esto. Mejor dicho, es la primera vez que hago esto por ti y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, estoy acojonado por escribir una simple misiva. Soy ridículo,_ ¿cierto?_

Jamás he sido bueno con las palabras. Suelo ser muy directo y rudo con ellas, pero eso es algo que me cuesta evitar y sé que termino jodiendo todo en cuestión de un instante y todo gracias a mi puta boca. Si _Okaasan_ viviese seguro me la lavaría con jabón extra espumoso… y un cepillo de cerdas duras como castigo adicional. Pero ese es un defecto —o virtud según se vea— que tú mejor que nadie conoces, después de todo y de alguna u otra forma, siempre termino hiriéndote con ellas quiera o no. No me siento orgulloso en absoluto de esto y en mi fuero interno siempre termino reprochándome lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser contigo en ocasiones.

Soy un bastardo, sí, pero un bastardo honesto que jamás te mentiría.

Ahora mismo estoy viéndote dormir a través del cristal de la ventana de nuestra habitación, acostada en nuestra cama; mientras yo estoy a uno metros de distancia sentado en uno de los sillones del balcón intentando escribir estas palabras. Noto que te remueves incomoda y veo la estela que el llanto silencioso de hace un par de horas dejó sobre tus rosadas mejillas. Me vuelvo a sentir un hijo de puta y la mano con la que sostengo el bolígrafo tiembla cobardemente. No te asombres si mi pulcra caligrafía cambia y se vuelve ininteligible en esta parte. Estoy nervioso.

Después de la cena, mandaste a Sarada a la cama temprano, le leíste un capítulo de su libro favorito y esperaste hasta que se quedase dormida para después darle un beso en la frente y arroparla amorosamente con las mantas. Ya en la intimidad que nos proporcionaban las cuatro paredes de nuestro espacio —y una vez que estuviste segura de que Sarada no se despertaría por el sonido de nuestras voces amortiguadas—, discutimos, como últimamente hemos venido haciendo antes de irme de misión. Pero es lógico, tengo apenas dos días en _Konoha_ y mañana me marcho de nuevo. Además se acerca _San Valentín_… y es malditamente obvio que no estaré aquí para hacerte compañía ese día como cualquier otro esposo haría sin dudar.

Pero, y acá va otro ataque de puta honestidad: Yo no soy cualquier marido, Sakura, y eso tú ya deberías saberlo.

_¡No me malinterpretes, maldita sea! ¡Y ni se te ocurra romper la carta en un arranque de ira!_ No estoy diciendo que me siento la gran mierda y que nadie, ni siquiera tú, merecen un minuto de mi atención. Lo que quiero decir es que, siendo yo quien soy, tengo que hacer ciertos sacrificios en pro del bienestar y seguridad tuyo y de mi hija… y si en aras de conseguir eso tengo que perderme momentos únicos a tu lado, con todo el pesar de mi corazón lo haré porque ustedes lo valen. Son lo único que tengo ahora y si por un descuido mío termino perdiéndolas, sé que ninguna palabra o golpe que Naruto me dedique, podrá devolverme la paz que durante mis años de ninja errante con tanto ahínco busqué.

Lo digo en serio, Sakura… no habría una segunda oportunidad para mi esta vez.

"_Un Shinobi debe ver a través de la decepción"_ te dije casi al final de nuestra pelea, y aunque es una frase que nos ha acompañado desde la academia como los guerreros que somos y seremos hasta que muramos… pude ser testigo de que tus brillantes pupilas verdes se oscurecieron con ira al escucharla de mis labios. Puede que hasta este momento no supieses del todo el motivo que me obligaba a separarme de ti otra vez, pero en tu interior eras consciente de que yo tenía mis razones y de que tú harías exactamente lo mismo si te vieses obligada a ello.

No es una situación laudable, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio aquí… y ese tengo que ser yo.

¿Mis razones? Son tú y ella. Punto. ¿Qué más explicación quieres que esa?

De acuerdo, seré más específico: Sakura, si tú no estuvieses a mi lado y no me hubieses dado la dicha de formar una familia contigo yo no tendría por qué hacer esto. Me cuidaría las espaldas, sí, pero al menos estaría seguro de que no arrastraría a nadie que me importase conmigo. Durante mucho tiempo imaginé el resto de mi vida sumido en soledad y vacío; sin embargo, llegaste tú y lo transformaste todo. Calaste muy hondo en mí —como nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano o Naruto, pudieron hacerlo— y ya no pude seguir negándome a compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí emoción y miedo en partes iguales y solo tú has podido afectarme de tal manera.

Me cambiaste y me hiciste mejor persona; menos egoísta y más amable tanto contigo y con los que me rodean. Me diste hasta el último gramo de tu amor y compresión cuando yo solo te retribuía con lágrimas, angustia y sufrimiento… y no tienes ni puta idea de cuánto te lo agradezco.

Justo ahora un suspiro de alivio se escapa de mis labios, pues volviste a cambiar de posición y ahora estás hecha un ovillo y aferrada —como si tu vida dependiese de ello— a la almohada. Temí que despertaras y me vieses en esta incómoda situación, pero el alma me regresó al cuerpo cuando me percaté de que la mueca angustiosa que enmarcaba tu rostro media hora atrás… había sido sustituida por una de absoluta tranquilidad.

Duermes como una vil piedra, Sakura, al menos tengo eso a mi favor.

Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, si pudiera enumerar la cantidad de cosas que nunca tuve a mi favor contigo… la lista sería interminable.

Lo digo y lo sostengo: Fui una mierda contigo la mayoría del tiempo y me arrepiento mucho de eso. Por otro lado, no sé qué habría pasado si me hubiese comportado contigo de otra manera. Seguro ahora estarías consumida en rencor y odio hacia mi persona —en el mejor de los casos—, en el peor… ambos estaríamos muertos.

Nunca te lo he confesado hasta ahora, pero aquella vez cuando teníamos trece años y abandoné la aldea… una parte de mí siempre quiso quedarse o llevarte conmigo. Inclusive tiempo después de ello, cuando todavía vivía con Orochimaru, ya fuese luego de mis duros entrenamientos, o cuando no hacía otra cosa más que intentar conciliar el puto sueño en aquellas húmedas y malolientes guaridas bajo tierra… solía recordarte y preguntarme qué habría sido de nosotros de haber aceptado cualquiera de tus propuestas esa noche de verano.

Estaba seguro de que harías todo lo que estuviese a tu alcance para hacerme feliz, pero acaso, _¿yo te haría feliz a ti?_

La respuesta era obvia, Sakura.

Por eso es que no alcanzo a dimensionar el tamaño de tu amor por mí. Es demasiado. No lo merezco. Y suelo pensar que si tú amaras a otra persona no tendrías que haber pasado por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por alguien con una vida tan jodida como la mía. _¿Estarías mejor si nuestros caminos no se hubiesen cruzado nunca?_ No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo medito… creo que mi vida sería abismalmente distinta de lo que hoy es si tú no estuvieses aquí.

Kakashi me dijo alguna vez que no existían razones para amar, tan solo existían razones para odiar… ahora entiendo a lo que se refería el muy maldito.

Solo que tú sí te mereces ser amada con cada partícula de mi ser hasta que me muera… y eternamente en el más allá.

Es asquerosamente tierno lo que te estoy escribiendo, lo sé, —como también sé que te gustará— pero te juro con mi vida que es la verdad. De hecho, ahora mismo me estoy replanteando el destruir esta carta en lugar de dejarla sobre tu buró para que, una vez que me haya marchado y abras tus ojos a este nuevo día —pues fuiste muy clara cuando dijiste que no querías estar despierta tan solo para ver cómo me iba dejándote sola otra vez—, estas cinco hojas de papel perfectamente dobladas y con tu nombre escrito sobre ellas sean lo primero que veas al desperezarte y notar que yo ya no estoy en nuestra habitación.

No te darás cuenta de que después de haber terminado de escribir esto —y en el metódico orden que te estoy planteando aquí, pues ya conoces lo obsesivo que puedo llegar a ser con este tipo de cosas—, doblaré perfectamente estas hojas y a una de ellas le pondré tu nombre encima dejándolas sobre el buró a lado de nuestra cama, me sentaré sobre el colchón y te contemplaré silenciosamente un minuto o dos mientras duermes, me inclinaré hacia ti apartando un mechón de pelo que se pega a tu frente y te besaré de forma suave en los labios, casi sin rozarte, mientras poso mi mano derecha en tu vientre.

Sé que no despertarás cuando comience a sacar mi ropa del closet y me vista con ella en el baño o cuando tome mi bolsa y meta ahí mis pergaminos y armas, tampoco cuando me ajuste la espada en el cinturón porque duermes como una piedra, ya te lo dije.

Tampoco te percatarás de que pasé por el cuarto de Sarada y que, como siempre, antes de salir de nuestra casa le beso la frente y la vuelvo a cubrir con las sabanas —porque tiene la manía de rodar en la cama y termina destapándose —… así como también no te darás cuenta de que abro la puerta y la cierro con doble llave dirigiendo mis pasos a casa de Naruto —nunca a la torre _Hokage_, porque tú y yo sabemos que ese _"dobe", _por muy líder de_ Konoha_ que sea_, _no se despierta hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana— para que él me de los detalles más importantes de mi nueva misión.

Solo no me odies, por favor. Esto no es por ti ni por mi… es por nuestra familia y con gusto aceptaré los términos que me impuso la vida a cambio del bienestar de los tres.

Siempre he sido un hombre de acciones, Sakura, no de palabras. Las palabras a veces no alcanzan a atisbar todo lo que una persona puede llegar a sentir, sin embargo, grábate esto muy bien —como si yo estuviera frente a ti y mirándote a los ojos diciéndotelo—: Los protegeré con todo mi puto ser, es una tácita promesa.

_Atentamente: El que mataría por ti, Uchiha Sasuke._

Posdata: Luego de nuestra discusión entré al baño a darme una ducha fría y encontré en el cesto de la ropa sucia —ni puta idea de porqué la escondiste ahí—… una prueba de embarazo que marcaba un resultado positivo. Ahora entiendo tu renuencia y enojo por la misión: Querías decirme lo del nuevo bebé el día de _San Valentín_. Siento haber arruinado todos tus planes, Sakura. Justo por eso quise intentar reparar el daño ya hecho y de ahí nació la idea de esta carta. No negaré que estoy nervioso y algo ansioso. Supongo que todavía no lo puedo creer. ¡Voy a tener otro hijo, joder! Tú me haces malditamente feliz, pero eso ya lo sabes, _¿cierto?_

Ah, y feliz _San Valentín._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~*oO:: Fin ::Oo*~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_¿Hola? Sí, lo sé. Mucho tiempo sin tener noticias mías, pero oigan... ¡acá estoy y sigo bien pinche viva! xD_**

**_¿Qué les digo? No cuento con mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Feliz día de San Valentín. Soy de la idea de que no necesitas un día en especifico para decirle "te amo" a esas personas especiales que se encuentran a su lado, así que no desperdicien el tiempo que pasen a su lado. Rían, diviertánse y disfruten mucho en donde quieran que se encuentren, ¿vale? :)_**

**_Acá mi regalito para ustedes, espero les guste mucho. Decidí ambientarlo tiempo después del capítulo 700 del manga. Debo admitir que me chocó en cierto modo la "ausencia" de Sasuke en Konoha y que no estuviese con su hija y esposa (ese hubiese sido un momento SS tan bello que seguro colapso ahí mismo xD) así que hice esta escena de tal manera que se presenta como algo cotidiano de la pareja (Sasuke llendo de misión durante largos périodos de tiempo y Sakura quedándose en la aldea sin él) y que tarde o temprano acarrearía digustos en la pareja. ¡Vamos, no se puede derramar miel tanto tiempo! xDDDD_**

**_Por donde se vea le da un toque de "realismo", ¿no? ;-;_**

**_La posdata es, sin más, mi deseo frustrado (por el momento) de que ambos tengan más familia. En serio... muero por ver a un niño fisicamente idéntico a Sasuke (con todo y su pelo de trasero de gallina) y con la ternura de Sakura corriendo por ahí. Kishi, dame eso y moriré en paz (? xD_**

**_En fin, saludos a todos. Nos leemos muy pronto (Ya traigo Tributo). :´)_**

**_¿Merece un review?_**


End file.
